Talk:Main Page
For you new folks, this is the new paranormal Wiki's main page discussion area. Before making major changes to the main page, discuss those changes here, and get feedback. Introduction here I'd like to suggest just putting the wiki's introduction page right here on the main page of the site; and including the mission statement in the middle of it somewhere, or as part of some Parawiki pages defining what this wiki is and should be and how we intend to operate. -- Siege 19:11, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Grimoires I think that grimoires should be posted on a user's personal page instead of as individual pages. It looks weird in the index to have like SiegeVoxus and SiegeVoxus/whatever. If articles get to be popular enough, then they might merit an individual page, but otherwise there's gonna just be a bunch of stuff put up. Giltwist 03:21, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Two questions: Aren't user subpages locked against editing by others? And do we want to encourage this for what is apparently intended to be one of the main content categories for this wiki? -- Siege 04:19, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::Nope, I edit other people's talk page's all the wiki for one of my MMORPGs, Urban Dead. It's one way you can relay messages. Also, I'm trying to prevent clutter. There will be a thousand virtually identical psiball techniques, for example, all with different names. Why not just keep these on the user pages until one is, say, nominated by some moderators as worthy of public scrutiny? Giltwist 21:12, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, but that's talk pages; anyone can edit them, all the time. There's a trick on WikiFur where an article about a user is (after a request for control and a promise not to be untruthful) set to reference a template under a user's page, then is locked by the admins. As far as I can tell, this does prevent other non-admins from editing the page. -- Siege 21:44, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Well that's what you want, right? If it's your personal spin on things, you don't want people messing with it, mostly. But the talk page let's people say "Hey, this is nice." or "You've got a typo there" or "I think the website you mean is..." Giltwist 02:00, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :::: I've checked, I can indeed change your user page. Giltwist 02:15, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :::::The place-holder entry about me? Edit as you see fit. My articles? They're on an "open content" site: edit freely if you think that's appropriate. I have other copies. :::::editing user page So I see. In any case, I should state that I don't think that offering to lock articles for people is appropriate for this wiki. It's not written by, for, and about a fandom; the Parawiki appears to me to be more about serious information, definition, and discussion. (That statement alone will probably attract trolls. ;) :::::So. I think the real question, here, is twofold: How do we want to organize Grimoire articles in the wiki's filing system; and how do we want to treat such articles? Should they be gathered under a particular convention, or allowed to spill out with whatever page-name will fit? Are they not to be touched except for minimal cleanup and categorisation, or should they be handled as freely as any page in the general namespace? You have my answers, though they clearly aren't everone's answers. :::::-- Siege 11:32, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :::::I prefer the idea of the Grimoire as a giant collection, rather than just 'a select few things we think people might especially like'. The main articles in the wiki are encyclopedia-style, but the grimoire is meant to be a vast collection, not just a few things some people voted on. Putting the articles on personal pages would make them a lot harder for people to find, when they want a variety of techs on one subject. I do think some Grimoire articles might be rejected or slated for deletion IF they exactly duplicate things in other articles, with only wording changes, though. WingedWolfPsion 10:39 PM, February 9, 2006 (MTN) Chucking a few ideas in I've had a little wander round the site and had some ideas. Grimoires: The Grimoire idea sounds great, and there's no reason for it to stay small - the only thing to avoid is duplication. Duplicates (or near-duplicates) could be redirected to a new page, with due credit given to the original authors of course. Debate and Essay pages: another wiki I work at has debate- and essay-space pages. Essays can only be edited by the original author, while the essay's talk page is given over to anyone who wants to discuss the essay's merits. debate pages are more of a free-for-all and can be very interesting. Personal experiences: an idea nicked from Fortean Times (their "it happened to me" page). People could report their own experiences of, eg, seeing a ghost, or their own experiments with psychic abilities. Perhaps as user subpages for a start. Sources: maybe a page on source materials on psychic phenomena, although we'd have to watch out for copyright. Any comments? totnesmartin 11:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) News section Is it just me, or does the "News" title need to migrate to the left? NJM 13:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm seeing that too, but I thought it was just my puny earth monitor (800x600!) totnesmartin 14:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Article of the month February's coming up, do we want a new article of the month? What should it be? Bruce Moen? Arnod Paole? Werewolf? Something else? totnesmartin 21:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Layout I'm not incredibly advanced at creating a layout for a website. But I have an idea that I utilized on a wikia of my own creation located at Huntik Wiki. I could do the same here, except of course with more specified sections for important things on this wiki. Also could somebody please explain to me the basic etiquette about this particular wiki for me. Thank you. Jonniboi123 07:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey up! Our basic standards (very basic actually) are here - it's just something I knocked up quickly based on my experiences at other wikis. I've had a look at the huntik wiki - it looks ok, if you want to fiddle with our main page please do, I tend to avoid that kind of thing, and as you may be able to tell from our recent changes, it's a bit quiet round here... totnesmartin 09:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Site administration This site is in major need of an administrator to do administration purposes. I would like to apply for that job, however because of wikia's two months policy. This will not be done very soon, I will gladly do what I can to make this an incredible site and do things to prepare for administrating tasks that need to be done. If anybody has any questions about what I mean, please just ask. Jonniboi123 06:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) what is this wiki about paranormal stuff like ghosts ufos and so on if not whats it about First impressions Off the bat, I was looking for a wiki on ghosts and paranormal junk, and this is the most developed one. I feel like that should be saying something, but, right now, it seems like to doesn't. I would like to help this place, but I'm not sure where to start. Somewhere like this should really have more traffic! There's a huge world out there full of ghosts and legends and whatever! So it kind of puzzles me why there isn't a lot of activity. There's an existing wiki for cryptids, and it's very well run and active. Are you sure those should be included? Maybe some cooperation can be made? This wiki, honestly, does not look good. The dark gray background makes it hard to read text often. Is there anyone who has any graphic design experience? Anyway tldr, the state at the moment isn't great, but there's a ton of potential for a thorough and informative wiki, if enough serious, dedicated people are out there. Darknyannyan (talk) 22:55, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Cryptids is Paranormal to a degree (depending how you look at it) and folks editing here seem to want to do that sort of thing. Like Batman to DC universe, asking a wiki to avoid covering a topic because a wiki you run does the topic is just silly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:31, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there - I am a person with a major interest in the paranormal, and I would like to note that everything from ghosts, to aliens, to cryptids technically falls under the category of "paranormal". I currently have an adoption request (about a week in as of now), and I would definitely be willing to revise design and content with admin rights. I do agree with your points, but as I don't have admin rights (yet), I haven't been able to change anything. V1c (Talk• ) WLB] CV 06:07, December 19, 2016 (UTC)